Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-132221 discloses one example of an inkjet recording apparatus with refillable ink tanks. A user injects ink from an ink bottle into an ink chamber through an inlet opening formed in the ink tank. The inkjet recording apparatus is provided with a cover for covering the inlet opening for the ink chamber. When the inkjet recording apparatus detects using a cover sensor that the cover was opened and then closed (hereinafter simply describe as “when the cover is opened and closed”), the inkjet recording apparatus prompts the user to indicate whether the ink chamber has been refilled with ink. In response to the user operation to indicate that the ink chamber has been refilled with ink, the conventional inkjet recording apparatus initializes a count value indicative of a residual ink quantity.